Incredible Hulk Vol 1 369
| NextIssue = Incredible Hulk Annual #16 | StoryTitle1 = Silent Screams | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Dale Keown | Inker1_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Editor1_2 = Gary Barnum | Synopsis1 = Bruce Banner wakes up in the ruins of a home with a gun pointed in his face. The man with the gun is Charles Lassiter who has returned home with his wife Margaret and son Jack after they evacuated the area during a hurricane. Bruce explains to them that he was tired and thought the house was abandoned so he came in to rest. Margaret talks Charles down, pointing out that the poor man likely sought shelter after the hurricane hit. When Bruce offers to move along, Charles changes his tone and offers Banner some food and clothing. Bruce discovers that Charles and Margaret's son Jack reminds him of himself at that age and hopes that Charles isn't abusive toward the boy as his own father was abusive toward him. High above the sky, a plane passes over this hurricane-ravaged section of South Carolina. On board are the Crimson Commando, the Blob and Pyro of the government-sanctioned group known as the Freedom Force. The Commando thinks about how he didn't think he would be on yet another mission with this group. He recollects back on how their leader, Mystique, scolded them for their solo operations, telling them that if they refuse to work for Freedom Force they will all go back to jail. She then assigned them on a mission to find the Hulk who had been recently spotted in South Carolina. All the members of the team are sent except Avalanche, who is still recovering from recent injuries. Back at the Lassiter home, Bruce tries to talk to their son Jack, but the boy is incredibly shy and the boy runs off. After telling Margaret what happened, she tells him the boy is likely still scared after the hurricane. Banner then goes down into the basement and helps Charles reconnect the electricity to the house. While in Las Vegas, the man known as Prometheus calls into his masters in the Pantheon. He has tracked the Hulk to Yucca Flats, and continues his hunt for the gamma-spawned monster. In New York City, an elderly woman named Violet Michaelson has called the authorities but refuses to speak with anyone by someone representing the FBI. Overhearing this demands is Mystique, who is investigating a possible Hulk sighting. She uses her shapeshifting abilities to assume the form of an FBI agent. The elderly woman admits Mystique who can't help but notice that the elderly woman reminds her of her recently deceased friend, Irene Adler -- the mutant precognitive known as Destiny. The old woman tells Mystique that she saw a massive hulking creature that loomed over the city, but then it hit itself in her closet. Mystique opens the closet revealing that there is nothing inside but the old woman's possessions. Violet insists that the monster was real, but Mystique and the officers leave the scene. No sooner are they gone do massive bestial hands come out of the closet door and grab Violet by the head and pulls her into the closet. As the sun begins to set in South Carolina, Bruce Banner says goodbye to the Lassiter family. As he walks away he is confronted by Pyro, who tries to stop him. Banner punches the mutant and tries to run off only to be confronted by the Crimson Commando. The Commando then tosses Banner into the Blob, which sends him slamming into some of the hurricane rubble. It's at this point that the sun sets triggering Banner's transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk doesn't recognize the Blob but gets a quick refresher on his abilities when he tries to punch the obsess mutant and he doesn't move. The Blob then dares the Hulk to hit him as hard as he can. The Hulk obliges by leaping high into the air to get away. Pyro forces the Hulk to land with his flame throwers and then creates a flame creature to fight the Hulk. While the Hulk struggles with the fire creature, the Crimson Commando tries to attack the gamma-spawned brute, but is easily swatted aside. The Hulk then goes after Pryo, but before he can harm him the Blob comes up from behind. The Hulk breaks free from the Blob's hold and then begins pulling his stomach fat, causing the villain to release his hold on the ground and snap toward the Hulk who then lands a powerful blow on him. The Hulk then begins knocking the Blob around like a bouncing ball, flattening Pyro. The Hulk accidentally knocks the Blob into the Lassiter home, causing the home to collapses with Jack still inside. Fearing for the boy, the Hulk goes digging through the rubble for him and is assisted by the Crimson Commando. While the boy is pulled free, the Hulk brings an ambulance. With the boy loaded up inside, the Hulk knocks out the Crimson Commando and leaps away with the ambulance. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Crimson Commando states that he though Freedom Force was all but dead. He is referring to how two of the Freedom Force (Stonewall and Destiny) were killed by the Reavers in . * Mystique mentions Freedom Force operating on their owns and getting beatend. She is referring to the events of when the Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche were recruited as part of the Acts of Vengeance conspiracy. * The Blob mentions the last time he fought the Hulk, this happened in , and also how the Freedom Force were defeated by Daredevil in . * Bruce recounts how he grew up in an abusive home. This was first explored in . Publication Notes * This issue features a letters page, Gray Matter. Letters are published from Michael J. Miller, Stephen DeJean, Jerry Smith, DanielH. Bigelow, Chris Banks, and Rob Ramotar. The letter page also publishes a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation. * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 5 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}